an unexpected visitor
by touch-of-an-angel-4
Summary: things start getting interesting for the flock when they find new information at a company in england, where surprises await them. my grammer isn't the best if this bothers you please don't read my story thanks


**Maximum ride**

**An unexpected visitor.**

(disclaimer- i don't own any of the maximum ride characters)

enjoy the story :)

The six of us where flying high the wind was flowing through my hair, it felt so good I hadn't felt this free for so long, I did a quick head count to make sure we where all here. Nudge looked at me with her big brown eyes, she looked like she was going to ask one of those questions which go on for about an hour, I love Nudge but sometimes it was really hard to keep and sound patient.

"_Max can we go get some food_?" asked Nudge, I wasn't really hungry so I wondered why she had said that, we don't normally start looking for food unless we are really hungry, or been flying for a while and need the extra boost of energy.

We had lost altitude and were being taken along by a slip stream, then it hit me the smell of smoked burgers and vegetables, I think Nudge was smelling the vegetables as ever since she saw the hawks eat meat she hasn't touched another bit. I looked around at the others, Gasman looked at me with big eyes that pleaded and Iggy inhaled deeply breathing out a sigh of satisfaction, he couldn't give me the look that Gasman could as he was blind but we all knew him so well so he didn't need to.

I glanced at Angel who was smiling and giving me her sweet look (she could get us to do many things with that look). We had a dog called Total, even though we were continuously running for our lives but what can I say, she's only young and she has never had anything. I felt sorry for her but Fang was the one who let her have total.

Remembering, I held back a grin as I glanced at Fang, He looked at me, "_let's go down for a closer look_." He said in his clam tone.

I nodded then gestured for the Gasman to start heading down, Iggy followed then Nudge, Angel, Fang then me. We landed behind some trees and tucked our wings in, I looked around to see if we where all here, then we headed back to where the smell had come from. A man and woman where sat down on pop up chairs in front of a caravan, two children one looked about four the other six were playing with a ball, I looked over at Angel who was watching them intently, I imagined Angel playing with them using her mind control to make them pick up certain toys, and what to say like puppets, oh yeah and the look on there faces when she unfurled her wings, I smiled to myself then looked back. Suddenly, a dog jumped out of the caravan, I turned to see if Total was going to jump out of Angels arms, Total looked at me, "_Just because I'm a dog doesn't mean I do everything they do_" he said with annoyance.

I smiled knowing a part of him wanted to be a dog but only a small part, its normal a part of us wanted to be all human, Try running and fighting for your life continuously then you might want to be normal as well. We have all wanted to find our real parents but we know that wont work, Iggy had found his a while ago it was fine until he spread out his wings, I'd have loved to seen the look on their faces, well then they thought he was a freak and that was the end of that. I glanced at Iggy that must have been awful his own parents thinking he was a freak, my heart sank for a moment until I remembered we will always be his family and stand by him.

"_Ok girls, dinner is nearly ready let's go wash our hands_." The woman said in an assertive but kind tone, They went inside the caravan the man making sure that the meat was ok before going in after them.

As soon as he was out of sight I ran over and grabbed a tray of already cooked food, Fang was beside me and we looked at each other with wide eyes for a second; there was about three trays pilled with food it looked like a party for ten not four, well five if you include the dog.

We ran back into the trees until we found a secluded place where we could eat, I scooped the vegetables into Nudges hands, her eyes gleaming with delight, I then passed the meat around to the others, we hungrily bit into the tender smocked meat.

"_Its so juicy_!" Nudge exclaimed, wiping onion juice running down her cheek and sighing with satisfaction.

"_And the intense flavour of this chilli dog is amazing_!" Iggy said while breathing quick short breaths in and out in-between chewing.

When we had finished we all sat back gently sighing with satisfied smiles on everyone's faces, Fang was sat with his eyes half closed, he was the only one who wasn't smiling but I knew he was taking in the moment, like me he was aware of his surroundings, We both new we could never relax Erasers where always after us, it would only be a matter of time before they found us again, We decided to rest for the night in the trees we would get on our way the next morning.

We sat in a tree and watched the sun go down, After a while I held my left hand out in a fist, the others stacked their left fists on top then we each tapped the others fists twice. Angel and Nudge were on branches parallel to each other, Gazzy was on a branch above them and Iggy was settling down opposite the Gasman, Fang was on a branch near me I glanced at him, he caught my gaze his face was expressionless but I could see he was calm, total was getting comfortable on Angels lap curling up into a black furry ball.

I looked back at Fang then said "_ill take first watch_" just loud enough so only Fang heard me, he nodded slightly then leaned his head back, I watched my flock for a minute all resting peacefully.

Just as my mind was about to wander into different thoughts I heard a small rustle in a bush nearby, I immediately glanced at Fang our gazes met and we both nodded, I stood up on my branch and tapped Iggys hand gently but slightly firm his eyes opened and I said "_heads up be alert_" he nodded then got up one knee resting on a branch. Fang had woken the Gasman and was up waking Angel and Nudge, I looked to where the noise had come from a man walked out of the bushes, he shinned a flash light up at us, He was quite good looking but not supermodel good looking so he wasn't an eraser, unless he was a new upgraded version one who was made to look more normal. I hoped not we managed to get away most times because their good looks made them stand out then it was looking at their body language.

I stared at him as mean and as hard as I could even though I was in a tree, I still managed to be in a ready position my fists were clenched at my sides, I looked up at the flock Fang was also braced ready his fists clenched tight, He did a quick sweep of the area then motioned his hand saying he was alone, Jeb had taught us this in case we didn't want others to know what we were saying, I nodded then looked back at the man he looked me directly in the eye he moved a bit uneasy then regained his courage, "what are you kids doing up there". I hardened my gaze more, "_the rules of the site are all children back in their caravans after 10, it's to dangerous to be out here on your own there are bears and all sorts of animals who would easily harm children_". "_I think we can handle it_", I shot gazzy a look saying he thinks were normal kids. You know most kids don't have wings grafted onto their backs and aren't stronger than fully grown men. I mentally slapped my forehead,

"_do you want to be kicked of the site_", He paused seeing no reaction, I don't think your parents will be very happy about that do you, then he repeated the bit about parents but his eyes narrowed I looked over at the gasman, who was grinning widely. He had mimicked the mans voice, angel stifled a giggle I know the gasman was only having some fun, which if you looked at words that sum up our lives would not be found anywhere, But this was a situation that needed to be handled quickly. The man sighed pulling out a walkie-talkie, do I need to call for back up he said in a harder tone, I looked at fang it could be a trap he could have been put up to it by the white coats, I couldn't take the chance we cant trust anyone. People who we have trusted and loved turned out to be working for the white coats, I could only trust my flock, I nodded at Fang then I tapped Iggys hand twice, "_up and away I whispered_".

Fang jumped up his dark wings unfurled then beat up and down strongly, next was Nudge I looked at the man his face had turned pale he dropped the walkie-talkie, dropping to his knees he quickly fumbled around on the floor, eyes still on us until he had picked up the walkie-talkie. Angel had gone I jumped up Iggy followed closely, the man was staring fear in his eyes shouting down the walkie-talkie.

my gaze fell back to the flock. We don't get many nights sleep we really needed some rest, the younger kids were looking extremely tired, After about 10 minute Fang manoeuvred so he was beside me, "_by the badge on the security guards jumper we was in the White Mountain National Forest_" Fang said, I had read about that on the internet, (the internet was the only way we learnt anything as we don't go to school like most kids, I mean we've already tried it and it ended up being a trap and the teachers where working with the whitecoats.) He paused then said, "_We really need to rest_" with a very slight grin as he knew my mind had wondered, but it disappeared as I was bought back into reality and shot him a glare.

I then looked around for somewhere to rest after a while we decided to fly lower as it was really dark and it was hard to see the ground below, I spotted a lake with a few trees together it looked like a perfect spot to rest and by now everyone was extremely tired. I looked around to the flock and said "_down there by that river is some trees it will be a good place to rest_".

I looked at angel I saw her eyes opening and closing and her head jerking forward, "_Fang"_ I shouted Fang saw me looking at Angel then swooped below the flock, then manoeuvred to one side of Angel I was already at the other side we all swooped down to the trees and we put angel down. "_Why didn't you tell me you where that tired"_, sometimes I forget how young she is, "_Its ok said Angel reading my thoughts I was ok but I got a bit too much at the end"_, "_well we can get some rest now no one should be around here, I hope_" I said as I smoothed her limp golden hair.

Everyone was once again settling down I settled down as well on a branch near Fang, everyone fell asleep nearly straight away apart from me and fang. "_So what we where talking about earlier we where in white mountain national forest, which is in Main_" said Fang fortfuly. "_The nearest national airport to England is in New York City that's a couple days flight from here, I don't think we should tell the others that were going on a plane until later_" I said, We all hate enclosed places but we can't fly all the way across the North Atlantic Ocean.

It was lucky that we found out that there were some secret files on us in England at a place called G.S Corporation in the new forest. We found out this information when we was attacked by erasers, I still remember it so clearly, (I heard a thud I swung around to see Fang fall to the floor and Ari pin him down, I ran towards Fang fury in my eyes but an eraser threw a kick from the side that made me jerk, I fell to the ground I leaned forward to jump up when another eraser fell on me pinning me also to the ground, I struggled but he landed a punch so hard it made me shoot over but I was shoved back down with a heavy boot on my throat.

Ari's mouth was morphing showing his long fangs he grinned widely fang struggled scratching and punching, but Ari had his full weight on him, "_you will always be alone he said in a teasing voice_", Fang didn't know what Ari meant by that he had the flock, Sometimes he felt like a part of him was missing but only a small part. I will never let you find her why should I be alone and you all have each other Ari though. Angel who was also being held shot me a surprised look which confused me but I knew she would explain later. Ari turned to face me none of you will find out then he smiled knowing I was frustrated not knowing what he meant.

Seeing that Ari had gazed slightly fang took the opportunity to clap his hands over his ears, Ari screeched in pain hands over his ears to try and stop the pain, fang punched him in the throat then rolled out back onto his feet as Ari had lessened his grip on fang from all the pain. Ari jumped to his feet but fang was already there with a kick to his head. Gazzy, Iggy and Nudge had been off looking for food and was now back, Iggy landed a hard kick to one of the erasers back which was holding me, I got jerked forward from the force my hand was free I kicked the eraser were it hurts for a boy anyway. He let go of my hand and I shot up into the sky, Gazzy had got Angel free so we all soared into the sky our wings beating up and down strongly.)

It's so great to have someone who can read minds, angel had told us what Ari had said to fang, who had not given any expression but I could see he was surprised and a bit curious by his eyes. She had also explained what Ari had meant earlier, he had thought about a place in England, the G.S Corporation which held classified information on all of us, that is why we are headed to England. "_Look up there Nudge said in a surprised tone"_, I looked up to see an eagle, "_I think that is the red tailed eagle_" gazzy said with a big smile on his face, it was black all over with white all over its stomach and speckled around, It was so beautiful and graceful it called out which sounded quite funny, it started of as a high pitched call which by the end sounded like it had a sore throat.

We ate some of the left over food from the night before them once again set of, we found a slip stream which was carrying us fast right into New Hampshire.


End file.
